Always on My Mind
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Alice in Wonderland, Black Swan, a Western, some fairytales and Moulin Rouge. What do these things have in common? Kurt and Blaine are having naughty dreams about each other in these scenarios along with many others. Set after Klaine is at McKinley
1. Hummel in Wonderland

-Alrighty guys, this is my first full-length Klaine story, so I hope you like. And hold on tight, it's gonna be one helluva ride. **Rawra**, I blame you for this haha. Have fun, kiddies!-

**Always on My Mind**

1

**Hummel in Wonderland**

It all started when Mr. Schuester made that ridiculous Facebook page. None of this would have befallen either of us if that wouldn't have happened.

"It's for publicity!" He had said. Publicity. Yeah, like that page would make us any more popular among the rest of the student body. No, it was just _another_ one of Schuester's attempts to make us famous and failing.

What was on this dreaded page? The videos of nearly every performance we had done in front of the school, and a few that we hadn't.

"I didn't know anyone was filming us!" Rachel beamed, incredibly excited. I rolled my eyes, leaning my head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's great," he whispered, squeezing my hand. "Something good'll come out of this, just watch."

I half-smiled up at him. "Always optimistic, aren't you?" He grinned.

"It's a curse."

* * *

><p>I was excited about this new page, to be honest. I mean, I was new to New Directions and I needed to know what they'd done before, what kind of talent I was up against or anything of that nature.<p>

So, when I got home that night, I looked at the dozens of videos Mr. Schue had posted.

I noticed Rachel was a definite attention hog –not that I hadn't gathered that already, Finn's voice was a little wearing and Mike and Brittany could dance their asses off.

That's when I found their performance of "Push It."

I honestly had no idea Kurt could move his hips like that. Gyrating back and forth at that incredible speed was just…oh god…

I started to wonder...what would his hips feel like if they were in my hands, dancing against my waist. I felt my jeans get tight. I shifted in my seat, trying to think of something else.

But the video was still going, and I was still envying that fanny-pack attached to that beautiful boy's pants. "Why wasn't I aware of this?" I breathed, not meaning to speak aloud.

I choked on my own breath when he crawled across the floor, a playful, mischievous, sexy as hell look on his face.

I couldn't keep watching after that. I pushed myself away from the computer, breathing slowly. "God, Kurt Elizabeth, you'll be the end of me."

I shook my head, hard, and fell back on my bed, rolling on my side and grabbing my iPod. _Stop thinking like that_, I chastised myself. _Kurt is sweet and innocent and…and incredibly hot._ I wanted him, I wanted him very badly at that moment. I wanted to throw him down on this very bed, tear off his clothes and-

_Stop it_!

I agreed with myself. Dwelling on doing those things –no matter how appealing they seemed- would do nothing but leave me frustrated or ashamed with myself.

I put my headphones in, cranking the volume so all I could think about was what was playing.

During Adam Lambert's "Down the Rabbit Hole" I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I watched as the wide-eyed boy dressed in blue and white walked through the heavily wooded area, looking lost and frightened.<p>

"Oh, I'm lost," he said to himself, looking around desperately. He chewed his lip, one hand on his chin, utterly exasperated.

I started walking toward him, watching the blue kilt sway precariously around his legs as he moved. The dim lighting gave me the cover I needed to sneak up on him, and it gave his skin a luminous glow, only making me want it more.

He turned in my direction, peering into the brush without being able to see me. "Hello?" He called in his bell of a voice. "Hello? Is someone there?" Nothing but crackling leaves met his ears. "Excuse me," the naivety in his eyes was absolutely breathtaking. "I seem to be lost, can…can you help me?"

I was beside him now, watching him edge toward the brush, passing a very large mushroom as he went. Before he could set his Mary Jane-clad toe off the trail, I pounced.

He cried out in surprise, doing nothing to stop me from pinning him against the giant plant. I put my hands on either side of him, blocking any and all escape that he could possibly have. He looked up at me, breathing rapidly, scared.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring directly into those beautiful blue eyes, and he looked right back, too afraid to do anything else.

"M-my name's Kurt."

I shook my head and kissed him, much to his surprise. He gasped and stared at me in disbelief. "Who are you?" I repeated.

"I-I don't understand," he breathed. I held his face, thumbing his cheek and pressing my hips to his. "Oh!" He squeaked. I kissed him again, deeper this time. I kissed up his jaw-line and to his ear, feeling him shiver as I whispered,

"Who, are, you?" I asked slowly. This time he didn't answer. My hands traveled over his chest, fingers toying with the buttons on his stark-white vest before going even further. I grabbed his leg, gently cradling his calf, feeling his warm skin through the thin fabric of his white knee-highs. I pulled his leg level with my waist, watching with deep seated lust as the kilt slipped down, coming to a rest at his hip, revealing his blue briefs.

He was gasping and shaking a little under my fingers, melting under my touches. I slid my tongue past his pink lips, smiling a little when he whimpered softly.

"Who are you?" He looked up at me, practically panting.

"I-I told you, my name is Kurt, I-"

I kissed him some more, tearing the vest from his torso, shimmying his shirt over his head. He looked at me, cheeks and ears pink. I touched his smooth chest, toying with him.

"Who…are…you?" I started kissing his neck, and to my surprise, he tangled his fingers in my hair, legs wrapping around my waist, squeezing me to him desperately.

"Yours!" He gasped, giving into me. "Yours, I'm all yours, now take me, please!" How could I possibly tell him no?

I was kissing him again, tongue dancing with his, hands kneading his quivering thighs. He whimpered and shook beneath me. He turned his head, revealing a small tattoo on a particular spot on his neck that read "EAT ME." I grinned.

"Don't mind if I do."

I kissed and bit that very spot, squeezing him tighter as he screamed and moaned in pleasure. I kissed down his chest and his stomach, teasing the skin around the hem of the kilt.

"Please!" He choked. "Please, yes, I want it, please…"

I grinned again and let my hands dive under the kilt, making him tremble and cry out.

"Shh, shh…" My fingers wrapped around the waistband of his underwear, and tore. The fabric came apart so easily. He trembled at the feel of my fingers exploring him, sweating with want and anticipation.

"Is this what you want?" I breathed, smiling.

"More," he gasped. "Please, give me more."

I ducked under the kilt, bringing my tongue and lips to his aching lust.

"Oh!" He screamed, his legs collapsing over my shoulders. "Oh, oh, god. Oh god, yes! Mmnn!"

He threw his head back, hands digging into the mushroom under him, eyes clamped shut, voice spewing noises he didn't even know were possible. I came out from under the garment, much to his displeasure.

"Wh-why did you stop?" He begged. I kissed him, taking off my own clothes, allowing him to help with his shaking and clumsy fingers. He was so adorable. He touched my chest with silk-like hands, testing, feeling and teasing without much knowledge that he was doing it.

I threw the kilt up, grinding our hips together, causing gasps and whimpers to pour from his lush lips.

"Move those hips like I know you can," I whispered, suckling on his earlobe. He stared at me for a beat before he understood what I meant. He positioned his hips slightly above the vegetation, allowing his body the room it needed to do what I wanted.

And god, was it what I wanted. I gasped, my fingers latching onto his back, teeth sinking into his gentle neck.

"UHN! UH! Oh, Kurt!" The boy didn't stop, if anything he moved faster, one hand behind him, supporting him, the other on my shoulder, holding him to me. "I'm going to…I'll…Jesus, KURT!"

I woke with a start, sweating and breathing laboriously. I swallowed hard, throwing my now dead iPod onto my side-table.

I rolled over, still picturing Kurt's body as I did so.

"Oh my God, I'm going to hell," I whispered, knowing that the idea of doing _any_ of that would terrify Kurt into a stammering frenzy. I tugged my pillow over my head and tried to think of something else.

I was so successful in that I didn't sleep the rest of the night.

-Whatcha think? Tell me, please! Song "Down the Rabbit Hole" by Adam Lambert. It's an excellent song, for those who don't know it! Thank you!-


	2. Apples and Orgasms

2

**Apples and Orgasms**

Blaine managed a small doze before his alarm went off twenty minutes later. He jolted awake, then woke up again when his mother called him, saying he was going to be late. He rolled out of bed, barely doing anything to his hair, and not changing out of his sweats and T-shirt.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he watched his drowsy boyfriend stumble toward him, deeply worried. "Blaine, sweetheart, did someone in your family pass away?" He shook his head.

"No," he said softly. "I didn't sleep hardly at all last night."

"Why?" Kurt asked, curious, head cocked. Blaine turned a deep red, glancing up at him through his dark lashes. His flush deepened when he saw the color of his shirt. _God, why did it have to be blue today?_

It was so hard to look at him, to see his lips and his eyes and have to control himself while doing so. "I…I had a, a dream about you." Kurt smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed.

"Really? What kind of dream?" He asked quietly, stepping closer to him. Blaine inhaled sharply, breathing in Kurt's cologne and lotion.

"It…It was, well, it was certainly interesting. But it was a…" He was looking at him, trying to hint at what he was trying to convey without being blatant about it.

It took him a moment, but Kurt finally did understand.

* * *

><p>Oh. <em>Oh<em>! Oh…oh my. Really? He had a dream, like _that_? About…about _me_?

I stood there with wide eyes, staring at him, confused and bewildered. "Oh," I squeaked. He folded his lips briefly, looking ashamed, if anything. I touched his arm. He finally met my eyes with his own tired ones. Poor thing.

"Um...wh-what happened?" I asked, trying to lessen his embarrassment. It only made it worse. He stumbled over his words, trying to speak without offending me. I found myself blushing as well, not taking my eyes off of him but continually wondering if I should.

"…and when I woke up I felt so awful for thinking those things about you. I didn't sleep the rest of the night," he mumbled. "But I will say, what I said last year about you not being able to be sexy was a lie. Just a flat out lie because, Kurt Hummel, you have to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life." I looked down, shaking my head.

"Blaine, you don't have to lie," I whispered.

"What?" He blanched.

"You don't have to lie about that. I know I'm not sexy. Baby penguins cannot be sexy, remember? I dress cute, but without that I'm," I looked at the floor. "I'm not pretty, Blaine. And I'm certainly not sexy."

* * *

><p>I could have hit him, I really could have. He didn't think…? How could he not? He always seemed so confident with himself but I guess…<p>

"Hey," I held his face, making him look at me. I kissed him, right there in the middle of the hallway. He gasped –he always did- and kissed back. "Kurt, you're beautiful, stunning, and breathtakingly gorgeous. And if that little maneuver you did during your guys' performance of 'Push It' wasn't sexy, I don't know what sexy is."

He glanced at me with those big blue eyes, skeptical as ever and incredulous. "Well…" He cleared his throat. "How, how was it?" He cocked his head slightly, looking innocent, and curious. I smiled shyly without really meaning to.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. We always were blatantly honest with each other. …Blaine and the Pips…yes, definitely blatant. "Amazing," I breathed. He turned magenta, expression caught between mortification and a smile.

"At least it wasn't a waste of energy," he said quietly, letting the smile win out. He took my hand, closing his locker. "You're going to be so exhausted." I nodded, feeling the drowsiness weighing my muscles down. I would most likely sleep in every class I had today, but looking at this gorgeous boy (who had decided to torment me today by wearing this shade of blue) told me that it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Poor Blaine. He looked steadily wearier as the day wore on, deep, dark circles cradling his bright –and very tired- eyes.<p>

By the time a previously scheduled after-school rehearsal of Glee Club rolled around he looked as if he'd pass out. He did fall asleep on my shoulder, burying his face in part of my chest when I wrapped my arm around him, I ran my fingers through his hair –a rare occurrence that I _had_ to take advantage of while I still could- and listened to Mr. Schue ramble about our assignment this week. The topic? One of my favorites: Romance.

Damsels in distress saved by valiant knights, Cinderella stories, chivalry. So, your typical Disney flick. No…_relations_, no drugs, no "hoes" or any of that. Pure, clean, chaste love. My stomach was running rampant with very excited butterflies.

"So, clean love songs this week guys. Try and find something that expresses everything you're feeling _without _using any of the popular tools music likes to do today, alright?"

The others started babbling away, excited and jittering. Blaine continued his peaceful slumber that I simply hated to disturb. I smiled, pushing his curls back. He brought a whole new meaning to Sleeping Beauty.

"Aw," Tina cooed, looking over at us. "He's too cute." I smirked at her.

"I know." She laughed and turned back to Mike. I touched Blaine's cheek. I hated to wake him, but I couldn't stay here all night and I certainly couldn't carry him.

"Blaine," I said softly. "Blaine, wake up, sweetheart. He blinked slowly before looking up at me and sitting up.

"Oh my God, did I miss the whole meeting?" He asked, despaired.

"It's alright," I assured. "I'll fill you in _after_ you get some sleep." He nodded sleepily. "I'll drive you home. You have no business on the road."

I got him home and took him up to his room, happy that his parents were still at work.

"You don't have any homework do you?" I asked. Blaine shook his head, falling into bed as I pushed him. He buried his face in his pillow, looking up at me with those sleepy puppy eyes. I smiled, tugging the covers over him. "Get some rest, okay?" I said softly.

"Okay." I kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Blaine," I said softly. Blaine laughed, eyes shut.

"Not too sweet this time," he assured. I felt myself blush and I touched his cheek.

"Goodnight."

"G'nigh'," he mumbled. I left his room, looking at him one more time before closing the door and heading home.

I sat on my bed, nibbling toast and going through the dozens of Disney tapes and DVDs I had, going over the lists of songs in my head, trying to think of something absolutely perfect. It was a sort of dream of mine to sing a song like this with someone I cared about, and to sing it with Blaine would be…

I sighed in a very cliché way, leaning back against my many pillows. _This_ was romance. No innuendos, no elaborate sex, no scandals, just simple, beautiful, wonderful love. How could anyone make that dirty?

I drifted into a doze, quite content…

I could hardly hear what was happening around me. I couldn't move or speak, I couldn't even open my eyes. The woods rustled around me, birds chirped and stayed put on this elevated marble slab, trapped. I suppose it's what I deserved after believing Brittany when she told me the apple lip-gloss Rachel gave me was safe.

I heard horse hooves coming toward me. I wished once again that I could see. The horse stopped a few yards away, someone dismounting and walking toward where I lay.

"Oh, there you are," I heard a voice say beside him, sounding exasperated. "I've been looking for you forever." A gentle hand touched my cheek. I could smell the cologne on this man. I could even smell his skin. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I felt his face come close to mine, felt his breath on my face before I felt his lips.

I gasped deeply, feeling the coma-esque spell fade away. I opened my eyes, watching the man above me lick his light pink lips.

"Apple?" He giggled. His smile grew when he saw I was awake. "Well, hi there." I stared at him in utter disbelief, trying not to gawk.

His dark brown curls shaped his olive-skinned face. The lips that had tasted mine were pink, full and ripe. His eyes were bright, glittering with his smile. His jaw was strong, his skin tanned, smooth and creamy.

_Wow…_

His smile stayed. "Prince Kurt, right?" I nodded. Oh, his dimples. And that was such a perfect name for someone so…Mm. I sat up, still looking at him, a rush that was foreign to me swelling inside me. He followed me, smiling sweetly, waiting. I looked at him, at the long-sleeved white shirt fluttering around his torso, at the tight black pants sticking to his legs. I could see part of his chest thanks to the v-d collar. It made me wonder what the rest of him looked like. I wasn't about to let him get away without finding out.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, my wrists locking behind his neck. He gasped ins surprised and I kissed him deeply, suckling his lower lip.

"This is happening a little fast, don't you think?" He panted. I smirked.

"It takes true love's kiss, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, then I think we know how we feel about each other." He smiled a little.

I grabbed his shirt, throwing him down on the slab. I straddled him between my legs, holding his arms down. He stared up at me, a slow blush rising to his ears.

"Can I ask what this is for?" He asked breathily.

"You saved me," I whispered, bringing my mouth beside his ear. "I think such a wonderful deed should be rewarded." I started kissing his ear, suckling, tasting.

"Mmn," he moaned, trying to free his biceps from my grip with no avail. I kissed behind his jaw and down his neck, placing a few bites and tentative licks as I went. "Oh God," he gulped. I grazed my lips against his skin, watching goosebumps bloom over his body.

I let go of his arms, running my hands up and down his chest and sides, giving his hips a squeeze before going back up. His breath caught briefly, eyes closing. My fingers hooked in his collar, waiting patiently for him to look at me again. "Blaine."

His eyes opened filled with want. I liked that look. I smirked and tore the weak fabric. It split right down the middle, revealing his flesh bit by bit. I bit my lower lip, staring hungrily at the muscled I revealed. He was gasping, cheeks pink lips slightly parted and wet. "Do you want this?" He nodded rapidly. He grabbed my thighs, squeezing. "Easy, easy," I hissed, shutting my eyes. I leaned down, kissing his collarbone and his neck. I held his shoulders down, working down his chest and stomach. My hands followed me, snaking inside his shirt to feel his warm skin, parting it completely.

"God, your highness, I-! MMN!"

I tore the shirt again, ripping it from his skin, leaving his torso bare. I kissed him deeply, tasting the apple again. He choked a moan, allowing my tongue to dance with his and my hands to manipulate his body. He left his arms above his head when I shoved them there, an impish smirk on my face. He stared at me with his wide, dilated eyes, closing his eyes and moaning when I raked my fingers down his chest, bending to bite his neck. "Uh!" He choked. He looked up at me, lower lip caught between his teeth. I folded my lips, leaning over him and kissing, grinding my hips against the, um, urgent problem in his pants.

He whimpered into my kiss, trying to buck into me. I wouldn't allow it.

"_Kurt_," he lusted. I smiled, hissing in pleasure at his hands digging bruises into my legs. I unbuttoned my blue vest, and my white shirt. His eyes grew, hands twitching a little. He wanted to touch me, and I was going to let him. I grabbed his hands, putting them on my waist.

"Go for it."

We were touching each other, kissing heavily, sweating, moaning, whimpering.

"Oh, god," I gasped, feeling his hands slide down my back and into my pants. "Yes, Blaine." I sighed, licking my lips, then leaning down to lick his.

"Ohohh…" He trembled. I ripped his pants off, kissing and touching the insides of his thighs. His body was dripping with sweat, and he tasted amazing. He licked his lips, tasting salt and artificial apple I'm sure. I kissed and licked my way back up to his swollen lips, allowing him to take off my yellow jeans. I pressed against him, kissing and touching him in places I _knew_ would make him make noise.

"Y-you're majesty, please," he shuddered. I smirked; I kind of liked that nickname. "I need more of you."

I lied against him, letting my chest rest against his, my fingers combing through his hair. I looked at him, blinking slowly.

"Hmmn, please!" He gasped.

"Shh…" I soothed. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." I trailed my fingers down his stomach, finding what would drive him the craziest.

"Huhn!" He arced off the slab and into my touch. I alternated between moving fast and slow, liking it when he whimpered for more and when he screamed when I gave it to him. "Yes, yes, OH! YES!" He screamed. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him into a hard kiss.

One brush of his fingers on my arousal and I was gone, lost in white oblivion.

And I sat up in my bed, gasping, my hand over my mouth. "Oh god!" I exclaimed quietly. I looked down at the movies around me and shoved them onto the floor. "Oh, I've soiled you all!" I rolled over, my face in my hands. I sat up a second later, face red and mortified. I nearly sprinted to my dresser, grabbing clean clothes and changing as fast as I could, hating myself.

I shoved the poisoned garments to the bottom of my hamper, realizing that was the first time I'd ever done that.

I jumped back into bed, tears of shame in my eyes. I hid my head under my pillow, singing showtunes as loud as I could to drown out the lingering thoughts in my head.

_How am I going to look at him tomorrow_?

-Well I certainly can't watch that movie again, how about you?-


	3. Good Ride, Cowboy

3

**Good Ride, Cowboy**

"I blame you for this," Kurt said, stalking toward him. Blaine looked at him, finishing the bite of apple he was taking, surprised.

"For what, exactly?" He asked, shutting his locker. Kurt didn't answer. He was staring at him, in awe.

His crystalline eyes wandered down the white V-neck and black suspenders to the tight black jeans at his hips. He gazed at the apple in his hands, eyes flicking to his lips, watching them glisten from the juice. He swallowed hard.

Blaine looked down at himself, wondering if he'd committed some sort of faux pas.

_Maybe the suspenders are too much_, he thought. He ducked to meet Kurt's eyes. "Kurt?"

He blinked, shaking his head and looking at him. "I, um…I had…" He sighed, cheeks pink. He lowered his voice to a whisper so quiet that he had to lean in to hear him. "I had one of…_those_ dreams about, about you."

Blaine stood, frozen. He looked at him for a moment, trying to process what he'd just heard.

_Kurt had a sex dream? _KURT_? About me? No, no…there's no way._

"Really?" He asked. He nodded rapidly, utterly embarrassed.

"I've, I've never had one of those…before…" He mumbled.

"Aw," he cooed, touching his cheek. Kurt slapped it away.

"No, not right now," he snapped. "I'm already having a hard time concentrating." Blaine smiled gently, understanding.

"So was…was it bad?"

"No," he scoffed, eyes wide. "No it was not. It was…I…" He took a deep breath and told him –in very little detail- about what he'd dreamed. "…Then I woke up. I don't know what made it happen but it did and, and I feel so unclean right now."

Blaine gave him an understanding sad smile. He pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight. "Kurt, it's alright. I'm not upset. It's perfectly normal for someone our age to have these urges." He felt his face grow hot against his neck. "Just don't get too bent out of shape about it."

He nodded and pulled away. "I should get to class." Blaine kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later. Try not to sleep in class," I teased. He pursed his lips, shaking his head and stalking away. He chuckled softly.

_Boy, he's gonna be cranky later._

* * *

><p>I hated not getting enough sleep. I turned into such a pissy, bitchy diva, irritated with everything and everyone around me. I had no patience for Rachel's selfish babbling and I nearly took her head off during Glee Club.<p>

"Easy," Blaine said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Well, if she'd learn how to shut her big, stupid mouth this wouldn't have happened," I growled. He touched my cheek, smiling softly.

"Let's just focus on our number for Friday, okay?" He offered. I nodded curtly, tired. He giggled. "You're cute when you're cranky." He nuzzled his nose against mine.

"I'm not cranky," I grumped, unable to stay truly angry with him while he was looking at me like that. He buried his face in my neck, kissing it softly. I unsuccessfully stifled laughter.

"Yes you are. You look absolutely miserable. But I need that amazing voice of yours to show everyone just who the power couple is in Glee Club," he grinned. He looked far too adorable for me to turn down.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I sang with him in private, away from Rachel's prying ears. I held him, smiled with him and ended the number with a kiss. "I don't think we can put that in the choreography," he blushed. I kissed him again.<p>

"I know. I just wanted a kiss," I smiled. He blushed deeper. "You need to get some sleep, darling."

"Okay," he blinked. "Do…do you think these dreams are just a one time thing?" I shrugged, half smiling.

"Maybe," I squeezed his hand. "You should get to bed early just in case." He smiled at me, leaning against my chest. "You're too cute." He blushed.

"I'm tired," he mumbled, closing his eyes. I kissed the top of his head.

"I'll take you home, okay?" Kurt nodded.

I held him while I drove, letting him sleep against me. He gave me a lazy kiss goodbye before going inside, tossing his bag down and going up the stairs.

I grinned and shut the door. I love that boy.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it!<em> I thought, nearly slamming his head on his desk. _Oh yeah, you can _totally _watch the rest of these without a problem! Dumbass…_

I kept my eyes trained on Kurt, ignoring the blonde woman I didn't know. I never thought I'd see Kurt in a cowboy hat, let alone in those incredibly tight jeans, cradling his perfectly round-

_Easy, Blaine_, he sighed. He looked so damn good in black. He looked good in that hat, too. _Damn, baby._ I had a bad feeling about what might happen if I fell asleep, and rightfully so. But it was one helluva dream…

I looked at the wilderness around me, at the dark, cold mountains and the trees. It was quiet, peaceful, and freezing. The boy beside me sighed, standing. He patted my shoulder, making my stomach flutter softly.

"Don't stay out here too long," he advised, smiling warmly, his face glowing in the flickering fire.

I watched him go back to the tent, disappearing inside. He peeked back out, setting his hat and boots outside. God, his boots were huge. I smiled and shook my head, staring back down at my hands. I sat there for a long time, trying not to think about him. I focused on the cold, telling myself I was fine, even when my lips were purple and my fingers were numb.

"Hey," I turned, looking at him. "You'll freeze to death if you stay out there." I just looked at him. He sighed. "There's plenty of room in here, don't worry about it." He retreated back inside. I stood, squeezing my jacket around my shoulders as I moved.

I climbed into the tent, lying beside him. I scooted as far away from him as I could, wanting to give him space and…and…

The truth was, I liked him. I liked him quite a bit. I thought he was the most beautiful, adorable, desirable and downright intoxicating boy I'd ever met. He was sweet, kind, smart, funny and charming. I wanted him so badly, but I wouldn't let him know that. Maybe he wasn't like me.

I slept fitfully, trying once again not to think about how close he was, how I could feel his warmth and hear his soft breath as he slept.

We both stirred at once, both rolling toward each other. Our hands entwined, noses brushing. We snapped awake, staring at each other. I sat up and away from him, trying to breathe. He sat up with me, looking at me slowly. He touched my cheek.

"It's okay," he assured, nodding. "It's alright." We looked at each other, and I knew what was about to happen.

I kissed him, softly at first, listening to the tiny gasps and whimpers that escaped his throat. I threw my coat from me, touching his chest and back. His shirt was tight on his torso, as well as the jeans at his hips.

"God, Kurt," I grunted. His tongue snaked into my mouth, hands clenching my hips. He looked up at me, waiting. I tore his shirt open in one swift movement, scowling at the undershirt waiting there. I started kissing him again, rougher this time. He welcomed it, opening his mouth willingly, wanting my kiss. My hands went inside his legs, touching his thighs, squeezing to make him moan. I went further, cupping the hard, heated member hidden under the denim.

"Uhn!" He cried, throwing his head back. His face was drenched in sweat, lips glistening and begging to be kissed. I obliged, occupying them with my own, letting my hand gently knead the hardening arousal in my hand. He moaned and yelped into my kiss, hands desperately clawing at my back. His hips jerked into my palm, wanting more purchase.

I kissed his neck, nibbling in key places. His muscles were tense, cheeks pink, lips swollen, body ready.

"Please," he choked. "Please, please." I opened his constricting jeans, removing the undershirt quickly. My fingers tenderly touched his chest, working down to his stomach, barely twirling a nipple as I went. He gasped and shuddered, eyes shut tight, breathing my name. He wanted out of those jeans, and he wanted me out of these clothes. I let my hand dip into his pants, thumbing his soft skin delving even deeper. He arced off of the ground, gasping and moaning aloud. I stroked slowly, watching his face intently. Tiny whimpers jumped from his panting lips, body writhing, slicked in sweat. That and the mixture of his heated whispers of "more, more!" about drove me insane. The skin in my hand was soft, like silk over a steel rod becoming hotter and hotter as time went on.

"B-Blaine, please," he begged. He was pulsating, praying to be released from his increasingly tighter jeans. Mine were so tight I ached, so I decided to release us both. I took off the rest of my clothes, watching his eyes grow as I was revealed.

I was sitting on my knees, throwing my jeans behind us when I felt a soft, curious hand on my lower belly. I watched Kurt, watched his tongue toy at the corner of his mouth as he explored. I shut my eyes, choking a moan when he touched my most sensitive area with his gentle hand. He stroked cautiously, carefully running his thumb over the tip and watching my face to see how I reacted.

"Yes, Kurt," I gasped. "Oh god, yes." My knees trembled under his frantic, clumsy touches that felt so damn good. He did find a rhythm, slow, steady and driving me fucking crazy. "Faster, baby," I groaned, desperately driving my hips into his touch. He obliged, holding my waist to keep me still. "Kurt, wait, w-wait, I'll…!" He quickly took his hand away.

I ripped his pants off, gawking at what I'd revealed. I knew Kurt had really big feet, and I'd heard the myth but…wow.

"Holy shit, Kurt," I breathed. He blushed , looking at me. "You're…god, you're…" I couldn't finish. He blushed deeper, now unable to meet my eyes. I touched his full length, kissing his chest and his neck, listening to him squeal and yelp. He bucked into my hand, body as needy as his voice. "Blaine, I want _more_!"

I lied over him, kissing him passionately, pressing against him. I wrapped my hands around both of our members, far from being able to close my hand totally around us. I had him to thank for that. He shut his eyes, choking on air. He leaned up into my lips, putting his own hand on the other side of mine, engulfing us completely.

I moved my hand and hips in alternate time with his, whispering and shaking against his neck. He bit down on his lower lip, eyes closed, stifling his moans and screams.

"I-I, oh, Blaine!" He shuddered. We moved faster and faster, pumping hard, lost in bliss, sweat the other's lips.

"Kurt!"

Then we screamed in a flurry of pleasure, the taste and feel of each other and my god, it was glorious.

We lied there, still tangled together, catching our breath. I gently thumbed his cheek, smiling softly at him. He smiled back, leaning into my caress.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. He blushed.

"So are you," he said gently. I took him in my arms, kissing his cheek and holding him tight. "We'll freeze." I shook my head.

"Not if we stay close like this," I assured. I kissed him again. God, I wanted him this close for the rest of my life.

"Blaine," he said sweetly, his eyes glowing even in the darkness. "Wake up." I frowned.

"What?"

"Wake up!"

I sat up, gasping. "Blaine! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

I sighed, hanging my head.

"Damn it, Kurt."


	4. Swooning Todd

4

**Swooning Todd**

"Another one?" Kurt said, handing Blaine his coffee. Blaine nodded, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah," He said. "I-it was, um, spectacular." Kurt blushed.

"What was, um, this about?" He asked quietly, some part of him curious, another wondering what the hell was asking for. Blaine smiled meekly.

"It's so incredibly cliché," he chuckled, smiling meekly. "You've seen 'Brokeback Mountain,' right?" They blushed deeper.

"Please tell me you're joking," Kurt mumbled. Blaine shook his head.

"I know, it's awful," he assured. "But hey, you look really good in that whole cowboy motif."

"Where on earth did you see-? April Rhodes," he said, nodding. "We did 'Last Name.'" Blaine nodded, sighing. "Did you watch anything else that was…compromising?"

"Not that I know of," Blaine said. "I mean, I always think you're beautiful and that cheerleading uniform looked absolutely spectacular on you. But I saw… 'Get Happy,' and 'A House is not a Home' before I found 'Last Name.'" Kurt sighed, slightly relieved. Blaine frowned, hesitating for a moment before he spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he nodded. Blaine scratched his neck, slightly uncomfortable.

"When you sang 'A House is not a Home,' um…Who were you singing to?"

Kurt blanched. He flushed a deep red, looking at the floor. "Do we have to talk about this now?" He mumbled. Blaine frowned, reaching across the table to lift his chin. He didn't speak, he simply looked at him.

"Um…" He looked away briefly. "Last year and the year before, before I met you, before my dad and Carole got married, I had a really big crush on Finn." He wasn't sure how he would react or what he expected him to do. He didn't expect the warm, understanding smile he gave him.

"Okay," he said breezily. Kurt licked his lips.

"It was really stupid," he spat. "But when you're really lonely…"

Blaine took his hand, bringing it to his lips, still smiling at him. "It's okay," he assured. Kurt smiled back, blinking away tears. "Let's go practice, okay?"

* * *

><p>His chest moved rapidly, hands clutching the armrests of the chair. I walked around him, smirking, holding the razor aloft, swaying it lazily in my hand.<p>

"Everyone dies, deary," I smiled.

"Then just do it already!" He snapped.

"Oh, I'm going to take my time with you."

He looked at me, hesitating before he spoke. "What if I don't want that, Mr. Hummel?" He choked. I came up behind him, pressing the blade against his throat. I could smell the soft sweat on his skin, the faintest cologne on his neck. I grinned. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing under the sharpened edge. My lips were beside his ear and he shivered as I spoke.

"Then what is it you want?" I whispered, allowing my lips to gently brush his lobe..

"What if I want…" he looked at me wit large, caramel eyes, wanting. I smirked. His waistcoat strained under the deep, rapid breaths he was taking, his shirt still open from the shave he'd gotten minutes ago, leaving his neck and chin perfectly smooth. I pressed the blade close to his neck, feeling satisfied when he gasped and shut his eyes.

I leaned down further, kissing his neck, soft and gentle. Until I opened my mouth. I bit down on his supple skin, tasting him. His breath hitched and he moaned, arching up into my mouth. I bit again, right on his tendon. He bit his lip, hard, nails digging into the leather beneath his fingers.

I sucked on a spot at the base of his neck, letting my tongue venture to the newly sensitized skin.

"Huh-OH!" He yelped, tilting his head to give me better access. I took advantage of the position, sucking at his pulse, biting hard enough to leave a bruise. He was whimpering and moaning happily, wanting these touches.

I turned the razor over, pointing the blade away from his skin and using the places I'd but and made mine, causing him to moan even louder. It simply toyed with his skin, nudging the sensitive nerves. His legs were spread, hot and trembling, a few curls sticking to his forehead, lips wet and parted, eyes closed and muscles taut.

"Mmm," I moaned, smirking and moving to the other side of his neck.

"Harder," he whimpered. I obliged, biting deeper and sucking harder. I stopped for a moment, tracing his lips with the blade.

With his eyes still closed, he opened his mouth, running his tongue along the smooth silver, looking directly in my eyes when he reached the tip. My eyes widened, blood surging through me.

I kissed his neck again, my tongue snaking in his ear and nibbling the lobe. He gasped harder, sweat glazing his body, breath rattling. I walked around the chair, putting myself in his lap.

"Uhn!" My thigh was rested on something hard and warm. I grinned. I moved my hips just a little, teasing him. He whimpered, leaning into my chest. I shoved him back, ripping his waistcoat open, kissing him hard. The buttons flew everywhere, bouncing off the hardwood. I caught his lower lip between my teeth, sucking it into my mouth, my hands kneading his chest through his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscled and glistening skin. I stared at his naked chest with hungry eyes.

"Huhn!" He gulped as my teeth went to his clavicle. I bit, sucked and lucked his collarbone, my hands squeezing and clawing his hips.

He was gasping and shivering, his hands venturing to my back for something to hang on to.

"Please," he choked. My lips trailed down his chest to a sensitive bud I'd been playing with for the past few minutes. He yelped, arcing from the chair and into me, heart thundering under my hand.

"Yes!" He pleaded. I allowed my tongue to explore him, causing his muscles to tighten, a small scream to pass his lips and the desperate appendage under my leg to become even harder.

I was unbuttoning his pants as I worked, hearing him whine in his throat, _begging_ for attention.

"All good things come to those who wait," I said. He stared at me with wide eyes. He was ready; in fact he'd been ready for me. I put my hands on his chest. "Take it off," I commanded. He obliged, hastily undoing the buttons on my vest and shirt. I tossed them away, allowing him to touch me. His hands were soft and gentle. I liked the way they felt. His hands slid down my back to the curvature of my-

"Mmn!" I moaned as he squeezed. He leaned against my chest with his sweaty face, still kneading and touching. He moved to dip his hands in my pants. I stopped him, grabbing his wrists with a snap. I shook my head. "Mustn't touch without permission, love. I think I'll have to punish you for that." He didn't look fearful, he looked excited. I grinned. Such a good boy.

I got out of his lap and onto my knees, picking up the razor from the floor. I gripped the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down. He kicked his shoes off, gasping. He was left completely naked in this chair, slightly leaned back.

"Oh…" he gasped as I started to kiss the inside of his thighs. I slid my tongue over his creamy skin, tasting his sweat, tasking _him_ in mewling licks. He screamed when I bit him, hitting a nerve just right. His legs shook hard, back arcing. God, how he wanted this. I kissed closer and closer to where he wanted me. "Yes," he whimpered. "Yes, please."

A choked, high-pitched yelp left his throat when my tongue met his arousal. I went slowly from base to tip, wrapping my lips around him once I did.

He bucked into my, screaming my name.

"_Kurt_! Oh, Kurt, YES! KURT!" Something was jostling me. "Kurt!"

I jumped awake, looking up at Blaine, who was smiling amusedly. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

I sat up, looking around the noisy classroom. I'd fallen asleep in class and I…OH GOD! "Why'd you let me sleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Blaine was still smiling, colored pencil in hand. "I finished the project on my own. You'd done over half anyway, and I figured if you were that tired then you needed the sleep. It's no big deal. Besides," he reached out, touching my cheek and righting my hair. "you looked so cute sleeping."

"How Cullen-esque of you," I muttered. His smile grew. God, looking at him…

"You were giggling and mumbling, so I woke you," he said simply.

I blushed, laying my head in arms. He ducked down to look at me, batting those long lashes. "What were you dreaming about?"

I buried my face deeper, but I knew he could see how red my ears were.

"Oh no," he said, chortling. "No way, not _here_?" I nodded without looking up, hot tears in my eyes. "Hey," he lifted my chin.

* * *

><p>Oh, I hated seeing him like this. He looked so embarrassed and, and almost humiliated. Poor thing. "Kurt, honey," I said, pained. I took his hand, squeezing. "Listen to me, there's <em>nothing<em> wrong with what you're feeling, or what you're thinking. It's normal." He glanced around the room at the people staring and whispering at us. I hadn't even noticed.

"I told you," he whispered, "those kind of things make me uncomfortable. I have no idea where this is coming from."

The bell rang and he stood, snatching up his bag. I grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at me, still trying not to cry. I glanced around the room to be sure it was empty before I touched his cheek.

"It's okay, Kurt," I said softly. He took a deep breath.

"I-I feel like I've betrayed your morals. I feel like I've violated you, Blaine."

Oh my God. What in the hell did I do to deserve someone like this? Someone so pure, so innocent and admirable. I took his hand into a deeper embrace with mine, looking directly into those sparkling blue eyes.

"Kurt, I…you didn't do _anything_ wrong. There's absolutely no reason to feel that way. I'm flattered, if anything," I tried to smile. He stared at the floor, biting his lip. I pulled him into my arms, holding him. "Maybe we should stay away from each other for awhile." It was agonizing to suggest, but if that's what he needed…

"No!" He said, a tear finally breaking away from those big gorgeous eyes. God, I'll never get over them, not ever. "No, no," he shook his head, voice shaking. "I won't let us be like the rest of the couples around here and do that 'on again, off again' crap." I continued to hold him, kissing his cheek and smoothing his hair.

"You wanna go get coffee?" I asked, trying to make him smile. It worked.

"I'd love to," he sniffed. "But I have ballet 'til five."

"I'm taking you to dinner afterward, then," I said firmly. He smiled at me, blushing.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Do…" I hesitated, looking at him curiously. "Do you mind if I go with you?" He cocked his head, smirking.

"And why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Curiosity," I shrugged.

"Alright," he agreed. "But you'll be so bored."

I smiled. "I doubt that." I held his cheek, slowly leaning forward to kiss him deeply. He gave his usual tiny gasp, melting against me. I held him up, loving how amazing he felt, how he smelled.

"Boys, that's enough," Ms. Pillsbury said from the door. Kurt turned maroon.

"I apologize, Ms. Pillsbury," I said, smiling meekly. She nodded, smiling a little, and left.

I turned back to the equally embarrassed boy in front of me.

"Let's go, darling."

Thank you," he muttered, pecking my cheek.

"For what?" I asked. He smiled.

"For being you."


	5. Exotic Dancing

5

**Exotic Dancing**

I'm drooling, I know I am. Either that or I'm sitting here with my open gawking at the most graceful, lovely creature I've ever laid eyes on. If I've said that before I do apologize but… Lord, have you seen this boy?

The bar warm ups alone were enough to send me into a tizzy. Watching him bend and point his toes and get his leg all the way up on that bar without so much as a hesitation. His strong body moved so elegantly, effortless in his movements. The unitard on his skin clung to him as if it were painted on, whiter than his skin in color. It was sleeveless, but the shrug that covered his arms and shoulders hid him from me once again. The light pink ballet skirt fluttered with his every move, dancing with him.

God, how I wanted to touch him, to feel his warmth underneath that paper-thin fabric, feel his muscles move as he did, kiss that incredibly soft neck and get that damn shrug out of the way so I could see and feel his arms. There was no denying he had a body now, not when I could see every muscle defined so well.

Yes, I was definitely drooling.

I watched his tongue snake to his lips, folding them in as he concentrated, eyes moving with his arms, not looking at me.

An entire hour of this passed. I watched him leap and twirl, showing a few younger girls a different way to go on point, and picking up a dozen others as they leapt across the floor.

I hardly noticed when the class was over. It took Kurt snapping his fingers in front of my face a few times for me to come out of my daze.

"Blaine, are you alright?" He asked, smirking a little.

"What? Yeah," I said, sitting upright, trying not to gawk at him. God, his neck looked deli- beautiful. Beautiful. God, get it together, Anderson. "Yes. Just a little distracted." He smiled, revealing those cute little dimples. "You ready to go?" I asked, voice cracking a little. He nodded happily.

"Yep."

He took my hand, guiding me up and leading me toward the door. God, I couldn't stop staring at him. He was just a breath away from my hand, just one movement and I could touch him.

I think I was salivating again when we got to my car, and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his waist. He gasped, surprised. He spun around, looking down at me. He smiled a little. "Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry," I blushed furiously, letting him go, embarrassed. "I, um…sorry."

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You were staring at me all through the class with this weird look on your face."

"I, uh…" I touched his cheek, daring to let my free arm wrap around his waist. "I just think you look really beautiful right now. In fact I think you should wear this all the time." His ears slowly turned pink.

* * *

><p>"Oh…" I said softly. "So, you think I…"<p>

He brought his face close to mine, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think," he stroked my cheek. "you look very sexy right now," he purred. I shivered, ducking to kiss him hard. He was tentative, letting me make each and every move. He was holding back, hands stationary on my waist.

"Blaine," I said, shoving him against the car. "I _love_ this whole gentleman thing you've got going here, but sometimes this," I kissed him deeply, coaxing his tongue from his mouth. "Is what I _really_ want."

He looked at me, dumbstruck and dazed. "Y-you-"

"Blaine, sweetie, I'm not gonna break if you kiss me. I won't burst into flame if you touch me," he explained. "Sometimes it's nice to know that you want me, and I'm not this fragile little thing you think I am. The worst I'm going to do is say no."

"I-I just don't want to overstep-"

"You know how far you can go with me," I assured, kissing him again. I placed his hands on my hips. "Nothing below the ballet skirt." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Oh, sweet mother of God. My cheeks were hot as he kissed me, lost in those silken, plump lips that reduced me to pure butter.<p>

I was touching him, just like I'd wanted to. And lord, he was beautiful. He was so warm, and this fabric was _so damn thin_…

I moaned, unashamed, into his lips, and Kurt moaned back, deepening the kisses even further. My knees buckled, having to use the car to hold him up. The worst part of this was Kurt didn't even _know _he was doing this to me. He was just kissing me.

* * *

><p>Oh my god, his hands. I don't know where the hell those words came from earlier, but I was damn glad I said them. His hands were all over my back and my chest, spreading a strange kind of fire over me. I kept kissing him, a fireworks display going off behind my eyelids.<p>

He felt fantastic, warm, and soft. I could feel the passion in his lips, the want in his body. "Blaine," I found myself saying. He'd invaded every single one of my senses. He was all I could smell, all I could feel, all I could taste and I didn't have the strength to open my eyes.

"Okay," I gasped, pushing away from him. "If…if we keep going we'll never stop." He nodded, lips swollen and wet.

"You're right," he nodded. "Right. We're supposed to be going to dinner," he chuckled.

"Was that really all you could think about during that class?" I asked softly. He nodded, blushing.

"I'm sorry I objectified you," he mumbled.

"Blaine," I said, touching his cheek. "Once again, sometimes, it's nice to know that you're still looking."

* * *

><p>I'll kill him. I swear I will.<p>

"You're not a toy that I'm going to become disinterested in, Kurt," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I mean, we've been dating for a year, but I don't plan on letting you go for the rest of my life." He gasped, as if choking. I'd never seen him blush so deeply so fast.

"Oh," he squeaked. He kissed me, just a brief brush on my lips. "I love you." I smiled back, holding his cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Don't try so hard!" I barked, watching him dance. "I said seduce me, not give me an encore of 'Happy Feet!'" He looked at me in the mirror, frustrated tears in his eyes. I stood, stalking over to him.<p>

He stopped when I grabbed his hips, angry at himself. "Show me some passion," I hissed into his ear. "I know you have it; I've watched you dance when you think no one's looking. Give that passion to me. Show me it's still in there."

Something changed in his face. His glare that had been determined was now impish, and before I could ask what it was he turned, looking directly at me, so close to my face I could feel his breath. His eyes were smoldering and looking directly into mine. I felt my knees falter a bit. I never realized how flawless his skin was.

"Show you?" His voice pierced the silence.

"Yes," I said, voice steady. "Show me."

His kiss was hot and it seared my lips. His arms snaked up and around my neck, holding me against his mouth. He forced my lips apart, teasing my tongue and palate. His lips were like flames, soft in texture, but God, did they burn.

I palmed and groped at his torso, squeezing and caressing him through the paper thin unitard he wore. He gasped when I dipped under the ballet skirt, gently stroking the already hardening flesh beneath it, burning hotter than his lips.

He moaned, crushing our lips together again. He bit my lower lip, causing a yelp to jump from my throat, which he promptly attacked and suckled. I could feel myself hardening in my pants, right where that beautiful ass was rubbing against. I pulled him closer to me, hoping he could feel what I needed him to. He smirked after a brief surprise, going faster, harder.

"Uhn!" I had one hand on his hip, holding him close, the other still massaging him through the unitard. "Shit, shit…oh shit…"

"Is this enough 'passion' for you?" He demanded. I leaned down, kissing his neck, tonguing his pulse and Adam's apple, lightly nibbling his earlobe. He was breathing hard, little moans and whimpers jumping from his lips.

"Keep making those noises, baby," I grunted. God, he was still rubbing against me, and I was so hard it _hurt_.

I spun him around, holding him to me. I cradled his thigh, squeezing. He moaned at the lack of contact, growing impatient.

He slammed me against the bar beside the mirror, his leg between my thighs.

We were rubbing against each other, moaning and whimpering. There was a dusting of sweat on his forehead, lips swollen and red.

"OHoh!" He gasped, moving faster.

"Come here," I kissed him as I turned around, pushing him against the bar. I groped and fondled that pert and plump ass, kissing him feverishly.

I started kissing down his neck and his chest, running my fingers down his strong arms. I was squeezing his hips when I was faced with the bulge I was looking for. I hooked my arms under his legs before I started to lick his very heated arousal through the cloth.

He squealed, voice high before dying in breathy moan. His eyes fluttered closed, legs twitching. "Blaine, oh, _oh_!"

My own member twitched at the noises, mouth becoming more fevered. I was sucking him through this unitard, one hand palming his testicles. He jerked and whimpered, bucking into my mouth.

"Yes," he swallowed. "More, more…Ahuh!"

He was close, I knew he was. And all I wanted to do was give him release.

I tore the thin fabric right open. He gasped in relief. I gave him absolutely no recovery time. I engulfed him entirely. He screamed.

"OH YES! MMNNN! Oh! I'm close…I'm so close. So close, AHN!"

He looked at me, breathing hard, sweating, blissful and beautiful. I kissed him, holding his face.

"What about you?" He whispered, smiling a little. I shook my head.

"Trust me, darling. I'm long gone."


	6. Get a Room of Requirement

6

**Get a Room of Requirement**

I shoved him against the stone wall, attacking his lips with a fever I didn't know I had. He moaned and gasped, overwhelmed by what was happening. I delved my hands into his robes, burying my face into the canary yellow lapel. He shut his eyes as I attacked his neck, hands clawing at his sides.

His eyes fluttered closed, lashes tickling my cheek. "We need to go somewhere private," I growled in a voice I didn't know I possessed. He nodded.

"Okay," he said weakly.

There was an odd noise behind me. I turned, frowning.

A door had appeared out of nowhere, coming from the very wall it seemed. I grinned. I loved Hogwarts.

I grabbed his collar and hauled him toward it, letting him kiss me and slam me against it. I grabbed the handle while he kissed my neck, trying not to laugh at the tickle of his lips.

The room that greeted us had nothing but candles and a large four-poster bed. I grinned. He barely had time to catch his breath before I was kissing him again, allowing him to get my robes off.

"So, what is it you want from this?" He gasped. I rammed him against one of the posts, kissing him roughly.

"I want a horny little Huffelpuff." I was feeling him up through his dress shirt again, wanting it to be his skin. It would be better if we waited though. So much better. He kissed me, allowing me to tear his tie away and hastily undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Isn't- mmn! Isn't it a little unconventional for a- hah! –a Slytherin to like a-a Huffelpuff?"

"I could care less," I said frankly. He shrugged out of his shirt, taking off my tie and working through the buttons with clumsy fingers. I got impatient and simply tugged it over my head. I threw him on the bed, kissing up his chest to his breastbone, touching his chest. He bit his lip, closing his eyes and clenching the sheets.

I kissed his lips, letting my tongue toy with his plump and beautiful lips. He gasped, awaiting a kiss as I did, his breath quickening. I grinned, letting my lips brush his, my tongue just barely dipping inside to tease him. He whimpered. "Please."

I grinned wickedly, taking out my wand. "_Accio_ ties."

They flew into my hand. I tossed my wand away, still smiling at him. He swallowed hard. "I have an idea," I whispered. "I think you know what it is…" He nodded. "You wanna try?" He nodded again, so fast his curls were a blur.

I tied the knots securely, tugging at them to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. He took deep breaths, staring at me with his wide brown eyes, pupils large with arousal.

I resumed teasing his lips, making him lean more and more, never allowing him purchase. He moaned again, whining as he could go no further. "Kurt!" He begged huskily.

I ran my hands up and down his arms, gently, so soft he barely knew I was there. He moaned, biting his lip.

"You're so soft," he whispered. I kissed his chest, unbuckling his belt. He shivered, watching me intently as I took off his pants. I stared at his toned, muscular body, working my hands over it again, toying with the waistband of his boxers, watching him writhe and squirm under my touch.

"Mmn…" He breathed, chest heaving. I kissed him, finally allowing him access to my lips. He did so with a violent fever, hungry once more. His tongue chased mine, mouth possessive and wanting. I allowed him the control…at least for a brief moment.

I took off my own pants, watching his eyes grow and his hips twitch. "Oh my god." He tugged at the binds, trying to touch me with no avail.

I trailed my fingers down his chest, kissing him deeply. He whimpered when I reached the front of his underwear. I palmed him through the thin fabric, grinning as he jerked and whimpered.

I chuckled in my throat. "_Wingardium leviosa_." He smiled a little before moaning again. I suckled his lips, still touching him. He ground his hips into my hand, whimpering into my kiss, tongue rapidly lapping at the roof of my mouth.

"You're really good at that," I whispered.

"Untie me and I'll show you what I'm _really_ good at," he hissed.

Well, I couldn't refuse that offer, could I? The second his wrists were free he grabbed my thighs, sliding them up to my buttocks and pulling me into a kneeling position. I swallowed hard, helping him along with pulling my briefs down. He gasped at what he revealed, running his hands up and down my back and my chest , eager and more than ready.

He squeezed my butt again, bringing me toward him. He kissed the skin surrounding my hardened member, resting his cheek against my hip. "God, you're so soft…I didn't expect that from, from a Slytherin."

He pulled back, looking directly into my eyes as he wrapped his beautiful, plump, soft pink lips around me. I threw my head back, arcing into him. "AHN!" He stroked the skin of my backside, squeezing and groping desperately. The heat in my groin was impossibly hot, his tongue and lips working against me perfectly. He slid his hands in the crevice, teasing me. I screamed again, fisting my fingers in his hair.

"Oh-oh my god. You-! Blaine! NUAH!" I jerked my hips faster and faster into his mouth, gripping the headboard to steady myself. He continued to tease and rub my pucker, making me scream and writhe against him.

"Yes, yehes! MMMN! Wait, wait! I'll-!" I screamed, vision white and blank. He wiped his lips and looked up at me, smiling.

"Told you I was good at that." I sat back, looking at him. I kissed him, tasting myself when I did. He kissed me back.

"I didn't know that was something Huffelpuffs were good at," I smiled, still gasping for air. "I think it's your turn." I grinned. "Come here."

I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him into my lap. I started kissing him again, hands on his chest, tweaking and teasing the pert buds, making him gasp and whimper, swollen lips parted, body sweat slicked. He started moving against my thigh, shamelessly getting himself off.

"Oh, oh, yes!" He arced his back, leaning into my hands. "More, more, MORE!" I kissed and bit his neck, and it didn't take long for him to-

"KUUURT!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine gasped awake at once. The movie they had been watching was over, the credits rolling slowly across the screen.<p>

The two looked at each other, blushing furiously.

"Did you just…?" Blaine ventured. Kurt nodded, unable to speak. "Yeah, me too…"

They lunged for each other, kissing deeply, arms wrapped around each other as tightly as they could get them.

"Wait!" Kurt gasped, breaking them apart. "We can't. I…I can't." Blaine nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he breathed. "We just…Maybe we should stay at a distance for awhile," he offered.

"How?" Kurt said, exasperated. "We have a duet to sing Friday." Blaine bowed his head, shaking it.

"Maybe…maybe we should talk to somebody about it," he offered. Kurt turned maroon.

"L-like who?" he squeaked.

"Ms. Holliday, maybe?" He shrugged. Kurt shut his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss this with someone outside of the two of them. He didn't even want to talk to Blaine about it…

"Maybe. I don't…" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Maybe."

"I should get going," Blaine said, smiling softly. Kurt nodded, lips folded. Blaine kissed his cheek, brushing a finger under his chin.

"Don't worry so much, okay?" He said softly. "It's perfectly alright to feel this way, okay?"

"Still doesn't feel that way," he muttered. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Try to get some sleep, darling."

Kurt sat back on the couch, sighing. He wasn't sure if sleeping was the best idea.


	7. Scared Stiff

7

**Scared Stiff**

"Blaine, I don't know about this…" I mumbled, glancing at him as his eyes scowered the halls for Miss Holliday.

"She might be able to help," he assured, squeezing my hand. I sighed. Yes, she might be able to help, but that meant we'd have to tell her what's going on and our love-life and I felt that was a little too personal. "Hey," Blaine said softly. I jolted from my daze, looking up at him. He was smiling at me, his eyes warm. "I just want you to be okay, okay?"

I smiled back. He did have my well-being at heart.

"Oh, Miss Holliday!" Blaine called, waving her over. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Hey, Blaine," she smiled, bubbly as usual. "Hi, Kurt." I managed a small wave.

"Do you still, um," Blaine ventured, trying to find the words. She stared at him, waiting. "Could you help us out with a problem of ours?"

"Like a…relationship problem, or…?" She ventured.

"Yes, a relationship problem but…an intimate relationship problem," he said in a low voice.

"Oh!" She said, looking between us. I buried my face in my hand, mortified. "Oh…okay. Yeah, uh, just stick around the choir room after rehearsal today and we'll talk, alright?"

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

"No problem." She walked away humming down the hallway. He turned to me.

"See? She's gonna help us out," he said, trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working. He pulled me into a hug. Now that did make me feel better. His arms wrapped completely around me, surrounding me. His hugs were so loving, deep and warm. I sighed, closing my eyes. "It's alright, Kurt. You don't have to be so scared, it's alright."

"I know, I know," I said, exasperated. "I just…I don't think ahead to the sex part, remember? I just think about the romance aspect of it, and when it gets to the other stuff I just…I freeze up. I don't know what to do."

He held my face, thumbing my cheeks. "That's okay," he nodded. "That's perfectly okay." We stared at each other for a moment. I dove forward, kissing him hard, suckling his lips. He squeezed me tighter before pushing away, gasping hard.

"I don't think this is the time or the place," I breathed. He shook his head.

"I agree," he nodded. "Let's get to rehearsal."

* * *

><p>"So…you guys are having sex dreams about each other?" Holly asked. Kurt winced. I patted his leg.<p>

"Yes," I said. "They're, uh, they're pretty intense." Kurt nodded. "We haven't been getting much sleep and it's becoming hard to even look at each other. So…what do you think we should do?"

She nodded slowly, looking between us again. "Can I ask you guys something?" We nodded. "When was the last time you guys took the time to just sit down and have a make-out session?" Kurt blushed. I frowned, thinking…

"It, uh, it's been awhile," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck. "Probably um…I don't know, winter break?" Her brows rose.

"How far have you guys gone?" She ventured. Kurt bit his lip. I felt myself blush as I spoke.

"Um, second base," I said.

"Barely," Kurt sighed. She smiled a little.

"Well, as cute as this little shy routine of yours' is, I think you guys should schedule a date where you just _be_ with each other. No parents, no interruptions, just the two of you." I nodded in agreement. "I mean, the sexual tension between you two is so thick you could cut it with a decent sized chainsaw."

We looked at each other, Kurt deeply embarrassed.

"Really?" I winced.

"Oh yeah." She held up her hands. "I-I'm not telling you guys to have sex or anything-" Kurt made a small noise caught between a snort and a whimper. I patted his shoulder. "but, I think it would be good for the two of you to just spend some time together."

"We do!" Kurt offered. "We go to the movies, we go to dinner-"

"I think she means alone, Kurt," I said gently. She nodded. She looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, honey, are you afraid of sex?" She asked. Kurt turned incredibly red, chewing his lip and staring at his hands. He didn't speak, merely nodded rapidly.

"Can I ask why?" She ventured. He shook his head.

"No, no, no," he mumbled. "No, I just don't want to."

"Alright," she surrendered, holding up her hands. "Alright, that's fine. No biggie."

"Thank you, Miss Holliday," I said, taking Kurt's hand and standing. "We'll give that a try."

We walked out of the room, Kurt tugging me along, practically running in his quick little steps, head bowed.

"Kurt?" I said once he'd finally stopped. He didn't look up at me, he simply wrapped his arms around my waist, crying into my chest. "Whoa, hey, hey! Kurt, what's wrong?" He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he gulped. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for? Shh…" I soothed, rocking him and rubbing his back.

"I'm afraid I won't be any good at it!" He blurted.

"What?" I leaned back, trying to look at him.

"That's what I'm so scared of. I'm scared that…that we'll start, you know…and I'll be so terrible and you'll laugh at me and break up with me because I-"

"Kurt!" I lifted his chin, touching his cheek. "You, I…God, Kurt, there's no way that I would do something like that to you. I mean, I've never had sex either."

"But you know more about it than I do. I-I'm so awkward and I have no idea what to do, o-or how to…I read those pamphlets my dad gave me but-" He started to cry again. I held him still, smoothing his hair and thumbing his cheek. "Blaine, it's, it's just that…being bullied so much the thought of making myself to vulnerable to another person really scares me, and that's not fair to you."

"I know, Kurt, I know. I feel the same way," I whispered, shutting my eyes at the memory. He looked at me curiously.

"You do?"

I nodded. "I went through the same thing, Kurt. I was attacked in the shower room once."

* * *

><p>God, I'm such an ass. A selfish ass, that's what I am. So worried about my own little insecurities when he went through so much more than I did.<p>

"Really?" Was all I could manage to choke out, trying to keep myself from shaking. He nodded, smiling sadly, trying to make the situation better. I loved that.

He leaned his forehead against mine, holding my cheeks, so engrossed in helping me through this. "Whenever it happens, we'll be fumbling around in the dark together. We'll be going through everything together, okay?"

I hugged him tight, trying to get the dramatization of what happened to him in the shower out of my mind. It was nearly impossible. Defenseless, huddled in a corner, trying to fight them off or keep himself from being beaten. Tears welled in my eyes again. He held my chin, thumbing my cheek.

"My parents are out of town on business this weekend. Come stay with me?" He asked softly. "Just you and me, no one else, alright?" I nodded. He kissed me, still smiling. "We can watch movies and cuddle all night. Just you and me."

I smiled gently. "That sounds wonderful."


	8. Touched for the Very First Time

-Fair warning, this chapter is very, very long. And for that I apologize. Hope you like it anyway!-

8

**Touched for the Very First Time**

"Spend the night?"

"Uh huh."

"With Blaine?"

"Uh huh."

"With no parents?"

"Uh huh."

Dad stared at me steadily, brow creased, thinking.

"Dad…have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" I wondered. He stared at me, still frowning.

"No. But I feel like I'm enabling you," he admitted, never faltering in his gaze.

"Dad, I'm eighteen, and so is Blaine," I reminded. He sighed, hanging his head.

"Is that what this get together is? Just an excuse for you two to-"

"No!" I assured. "No. I mean…it might happen, but it's not intended," I mumbled. "Miss Holliday said it would be good for Blaine and I to spend some time alone together. Totally alone, not like, at a movie alone. We're watching musicals all night, hardly the most sexual of activities."

Burt paused at the fridge, opening a water bottle. "I've seen _RENT_, Kurt." I felt myself blush.

"That's not on the itinerary," I said. He looked at me for a long time.

"I can't stop you from goin', you're too old for that," he said. "But I can tell you to be safe. And to be home tomorrow before dinner."

"I will," I squeaked. Gosh, was this a dream too?

"Good."

I rushed him, hugging him. "I'll be safe, Dad. I promise." He nodded, clapping my shoulder.

"If he tries anything you don't want him to, you call me, alright?" He asked, walking to the living room. I smiled at his back, knowing he was worried.

"I will!"

* * *

><p><em>West Side Story<em> held absolutely no interest to me. The room around us was dark, totally dark. And here we were, totally alone. I felt Kurt breathing against me, his head resting against my chest, mouthing every word. He loosely held my hand in his, thumbing the back of my hand while I rubbed his shoulder in the same rhythm.

I kissed the top of his head, taking in a slow, deep breath. God, he smelled so good.

His orchid shampoo, his coconut hair gel, the sweet masculine smell of his cologne, the Shea butter on his hands, the baby lotion smell of his moisturizer and the gentle lavender of his body wash was not only overwhelming, but intoxicating. I mean, that's like a dozen smells on one person. And you'd think all of that together would be too much and make something awful but…but it totally doesn't.

I cleared my throat, trying to focus again. It was impossible. He looked up at me, a small smile on his perfect, pink lips, showing his dimples when he folded them.

"Are you okay?" His eyes glowed in this light, so big and round…

* * *

><p>Breathe slow. There we go, Hummel, just breathe. My god, his so warm. I can barely carry the tune to "Tonight" and I'm surprised that he hasn't said anything about it.<p>

I can feel him breathing against my side, so warm… His muscles were hard and taught, and I began to wonder what the skin beneath his cardigan and polo felt like. I blushed, continuing my circular movements on the back of his hand. He was rubbing my shoulder, the soft wool tickling my skin beneath it. I swallowed hard, breathing deep.

He smelled like detergent, hair-gel and cologne. It was the best thing I've ever smelled in my life. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted those intimate moments that Miss Holliday said we should have, I really did but…but I don't know how to initiate those kind of things.

He cleared his throat and I looked at him curiously.

The light sparkled off of his eyes, his gorgeous, big, brown eyes that shone in the faint blue light of the movie.

"Are you okay?"

He just kept staring at me. I chewed my lip, suddenly self conscious. "Is there something on my face or…?"

He touched my cheek, making my heart jump a little. "There is nothing wrong with your face." My heart was thundering as he leaned toward me. I'd been waiting for this all day.

His lips were gentle as usual, hands slowly working their way to holding my back. I gasped a little once they got there, feeling his fingers _dig_ into my sweater, nails nicking my back. One hand broke away, possessively holding my cheek to keep me close.

My wrists locked together around his neck, holding him so tight, tangling my fingers in the curls he'd so graciously let free. We kissed deeply, his lips meshing perfectly with mine. I could taste his ChapStick, something he always used out of courtesy before something like this. He'd put on Soft Lips before kissing me that day I was decorating Pavarotti's casket. There was the faintest hint of stubble on his chin, his lips so wanton and desperate.

* * *

><p>I was losing my mind. I almost forgot what doing this felt like. Holding him this close, no holding back, no parents to interrupt, no friends to interrupt and no stupid step-brothers coming downstairs for a glass of milk that freak out and run out of the room.<p>

Just Kurt.

I could see how red his lips were getting even in this light, his breath quickening. The taste of those lips were something I couldn't describe. All I know is if I could live off of it, I definitely would.

I held his back, clutching the soft material of his sweater, my other hand on his cheek, keeping him as close as physically possible. God, his skin was softer than his clothes.

His tongue barely ventured inside my lips, enough to tease me and drive me absolutely crazy. He was the reason I was losing my mind. With his skin and his hair and his mouth…God, no one could make me feel this way the way Kurt could.

I gasped when I felt one of his hands –which were very small and adorable- start to venture their way down my neck to the hem of my shirt, slowly creeping under the polo. I choked on my breath when I felt his skin on mine. I stiffened, barely daring to breathe. I didn't want to scare him out of whatever he was doing. Apparently he did it to himself.

He barely got his palm on my stomach before retreating quickly, too frightened to keep going.

"Hey," I said softly. He looked up at me, meek. "It's alright. You can do that if you want to," I urged.

"Do…do you want me to?" He asked. I nodded shamelessly.

"Yes, I do."

His hands snaked inside my shirt again, barely touching my skin, teasing me without knowing it. I continued holding him in that same vice, letting him come to me. The last thing I wanted was to do something wrong.

I shut my eyes, focusing on the feel of his tentative hands on my skin. God, before I'd only imagined this… "_Kurt_." I breathed, kissing him again, this time letting my own tongue venture in, but not nearly as shyly as he did.

"Mmn!" He melted against me, hands absently gripping my sides. Slowly, very slowly, Kurt brought his tongue up to tangle with mine. Something exploded behind my eyes. Something white hot and full of millions of stars. That first spark of electricity sent fire through my whole body, causing me to clutch him tighter.

We broke apart for a moment, looking at each other, breathing hard. "Did you feel that?" I asked. He nodded slowly, lips slightly parted. It only took another moment for us to collide again, kissing feverishly, hands clawing at each other.

"Blaine," he breathed between kisses. His hands were on my chest, holding the collar of my cardigan, keeping me close to him. "I think I'm ready."

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine!" I lightly tapped his face, trying to get him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, confused.<p>

"What happened?" He frowned.

"Um, I think you fainted," I said softly. He turned red, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh my god, I did?" he mumbled. I nodded, touching his shoulder.

"It's alright."

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's embarrassing is what it is. I just…" He shook his head. "I don't know."

"I meant what I said," I whispered. He looked at me. "I really did."

"Are you absolutely sure?" He breathed. I nodded.

He sat up on his knees, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me deeply, slowly, passionately. This was different from before. It was something more than just kissing. I knew that, and he did too. I let my fingers toy with the nape of his neck, making him shiver. He picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

My jeans were growing increasingly tighter, almost to the point of pain. I wouldn't dare mention this to Blaine, I'd only sound stupid. He pressed me against a wall as we headed for the hallway, holding the back of my head and running his fingers through my hair. He carefully let me go, allowing me to stand, taller than him once more.

He kissed me again, sighing when I held his face, pressed against me. I'd dreamed that this would happen. That this is how it would happen, feeling the person that loved me with everything he had kiss me and hold me and touch me so gently, making sure every move was okay. Looking at Blaine looking at me here in the dark, knowing that he was just as nervous and scared as I was, this was perfect.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel is in my bedroom. He's on my bed, and he wants…he wants to give the most precious gift he possesses to a dork like me.<p>

He blinked up at me with his sweet, innocent eyes, holding my hands in his. He pulled me toward him, hugging my waist. He gently slid his hands to my stomach, carefully pushing my shirt up just enough to see a little skin. I choked on my breath again as he tenderly pressed his lips to my stomach, making me shiver a little, knees wobbly.

He looked up at me again and I touched his cheek, sitting down beside him.

"So…" he said quietly, wringing his hands. "How, um, how do we start this? I mean, this is your house." I chuckled with him, trying to breathe.

"I think we…we should…" I was leaning closer to him, so close that I could feel his eyelashes dust my cheek as he blinked. "Like, this…"

I kissed those beautiful, swollen lips, taking his hands up to the buttons on my shirt. He shakily undid them, breaking the rhythm of the kiss a few times to peek at his hands. God, he's so cute…

"It's okay," I soothed. I slid the cardigan off my shoulders, feeling goosebumps rise up my arms as he touched me. God, this was so new and wonderful, and I knew his heart was thudding just as hard as mine was. I watched his face as I reached for his sweater. He nodded, helping me pull it over his head. Now all that was left was a thin undershirt and my polo keeping our bodies a secret.

This was the least amount of clothing I'd ever seen him in, and I thought I might have an aneurism and die. I gingerly touched his arms and his shoulders, kissing him again. He gasped a little, melting into me. "Blaine," he yelped.

"Shh, it's alright," I whispered.

I tugged my shirt over my head, baring my skin to him first, knowing that he was probably more scared than I was.

* * *

><p>Oh my god.<p>

I mean, oh my _god_.

_Oh my GOD_! This is so much better than those dreams. This is real. He's right here, every single rippled, hard muscle. "Wow." I slowly reached out, glancing between his eyes and his…breathtaking body. I'd scanned those "Muscle Magazine" books April Rhodes gave me more times than I could count, trying to figure out what I liked, what I didn't, and Blaine looked a million times better than _any_ of those clowns.

He inhaled deeply when I touched his skin, arcing slightly and closing his eyes. I scooted closer to him, kissing his neck and his collarbone tentatively. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair, sweat slowly creeping from his pores. There was a spatter of hair on his chest that let a sparse trail down his stomach, which I ran my hands up and down several times.

He gasped and shivered under my touch, wincing and biting his lip. "Are you alright? Am I doing this right?" I whispered.

"Yes, Kurt, you're- ah…" I kissed him, tasting his sweat. Tasting _him_ and loving it. "You're amazing…" I blushed. I didn't feel like I was doing anything…

* * *

><p>The things he does to me is just…god, it's almost unbearable. He's barely touched me and I've had to hold myself back several times already. He took his hands away, making me wilt a little. But when I opened my eyes…<p>

He slowly took off his undershirt, watching me, waiting for a reaction. I could only stare at him. My god, he was so gorgeous. I _knew_ he'd been hiding a body from me, I knew it. His skin was totally flawless, just as I'd imagined, skin so pale. God, he looked so soft. I bet he felt like silk… Oh, wait, I get to find that out!

I kissed him, slowly trailing my hands down his back. He gasped, arcing his back, touching his chest to mine.

We both stopped breathing. Our eyes locked, bodies touching each other for the first time.

"Wow." He whispered. I swallowed hard. God, I was right, I was so right!

Our kisses were heated again, passionate, his skin warm velvet under my hands. He put his hand on my chest, pushing me down and toward the pillows. I obliged, throwing my head back when he touched the waistline of my jeans.

He looked at me, waiting for the okay. I nodded, unable to speak.

He carefully undid them, using just the tips of his fingers to pull them down. His eyes grew very wide, cheeks pinked as he tossed them away.

I touched his arm. "It's alright, Kurt." His hands were shaking, and so was his chest as he reached for his pants. I sat up, taking him in my arms, stopping him.

"Shh…" I whispered. "It's alright. It's just me, love. I've got you. It's alright. We can stop right now if that's what you want."

"No," he said, looking at me, nose pinked. "No, I don't want that. I want this, Blaine. I really do."

"If you need to stop, or slow down, or just need to take a minute to relax you let me know, okay?"

We kissed again, holding each other. I fumbled around for the button and zipper, finding nothing. I frowned, wondering if these were the McQueen's with the clasp in the back. I sighed, exasperated. "Kurt, how do you get out of these damn things?"

He smiled, putting his hand on his side. "Oh," I smiled. I popped open the buttons, carefully kissing his neck. I eased his jeans off with him, my hands over his, still kissing him to keep him calm. He had _the_ cutest little blue briefs on I'd ever seen, and he caught me smiling.

"What are you looking at?" He whispered, shy.

"I think you're beautiful," I said, smiling lightly. He shook his head a little, not looking at me. I ducked to kiss him, hard and deep to show him just how much he meant to me, and how much I meant what I said. "I mean that, Kurt. I really do."

We collapsed on the bed again, holding each other, kissing, touching. I ended up beneath him, caressing his cheek.

I wanted this. I wanted to hold him like he deserved to be held, kiss him like he deserved to be kiss, love him like he deserved to be loved, and worship his body like he deserved to be worshipped. He was the most perfect human being on the planet, and I loved him so very, very much. And right now, I wanted to show him how much I did.

I felt his hands on my chest again, tentatively working down my sides to my underwear. My heart jumped. I froze.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait!" I stopped.<p>

Oh, god, I've done something wrong. I freaked him out, I scared him, I did something wrong, I overstepped some boundary I didn't know about, I hurt him, I did something wrong, I-

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked shakily.

"No, no," he shook his head. "No, I…I just need a second."

I brushed his hair back, kissing his cheek and keeping my hands on his face. "I'm sorry, I just…God, I'm being such a puss."

"Hey, hey, no." I shook my head, kissing his forehead. "If I'm allowed to take a minute, so are you."

He was the most handsome thing I've ever seen. His soft curls, his strong body. God, he was so gorgeous. And the way he looked at me. So tenderly, so lovingly, I couldn't believe that someone wanted to look at me the way Blaine does.

"I'm scared," he admitted, laughing at himself.

"There's nothing wrong with that," I assured, kissing him gently. "I'm scared too. But…but we're scared together, right?" I tugged the covers over us, smiling assuredly. "Is that better?"

He smiled a little, moving to hold my face and kiss me again. I let him, putting his hand on my waist.

"I'm okay with going first this time," I assured. He looked relieved, giving me that tender look he gave sometimes.

"Okay."

He helped me ease my briefs down, making me shake a little. He looked at me once they were off, eyes wide.

"Is, um, is there something wrong?" Oh god, what if I'm small or something?

"No," he breathed. "No Kurt you're, my god, you're perfect." I kissed him, keeping my face beside his as I spoke.

"So are you." He shimmied out of his own underwear, letting me see every inch of him, every single one. I couldn't breathe for a moment. This was the first time I'd ever…ever seen a naked man before. And this was Blaine. My god…I doubted a lot of other men looked as beautiful as he did.

"Oh, god, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. My god, he was so gorgeous. I ran my hands down his back, slipping down to his plump, firm flesh, gently thumbing his skin. God he was so incredibly soft and warm.<p>

He whimpered softly at my touch, the sound tickling my lips.

"You, you are so beautiful," I gasped, holding his face. I rolled over with him, hugging him to me. He blushed, going to kiss me. We missed. We giggled, pressing our foreheads together.

"Are you ready?" He squeaked. I nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Are you?" I asked, heart pounding. He swallowed hard.

"Mmhm." I went to kiss him when-

"Wait!" I looked at him. "Shouldn't…shouldn't we, um, use a…?"

"We don't have to," I said softly. "I mean, we are both virgins."

"Well, yeah, but…my dad said to be safe, and…" Shit, I'm an idiot. I didn't plan on this, I didn't expect…Oh shit, I don't have one!

"Kurt, I…I don't have one! I'm so sorry…" I pushed myself away from him with all the strength I had. "We don't have to do this now. We can wait. I can wait. It's no big deal-"

"Hey," he touched my arm, pulling me back down to face him. "It's okay. Like you said, neither of us have done anything with anyone before, right?" I nodded. He smiled a little. "I think I'll be alright."

I smiled tenderly at his words. He held my face and I held his while we kissed, so ready to be closer to him than I'd ever been close to anyone.

I pressed my hips to his, gasping when we touched. He made a noise caught between a growl, a yelp and a moan that ended up being the most attractive thing I'd ever heard.

"Sorry," he breathed. "I-I've never been touched there…before…"

* * *

><p>Oh great. There it was, the thing I did wrong. He's staring at me like I'm from another planet.<p>

"Really? Like…not even by, ya know, yourself?" I shook my head.

"I felt like an idiot every time I tried.

* * *

><p>Oh shit, he tried. Oh <em>shit!<em>

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Fine," I said, breathing slow. Calm down, Anderson…

* * *

><p>"Is there something wrong with that?" I wondered quietly.<p>

"No!" He exclaimed. "No, no, it's perfectly alright. It's okay."

"Okay."

He started to move again. I clung to his back as tightly as I could, leaning into the skin between his neck and his shoulder, gasping.

"Blaine! Oh…Huh!" I tugged at his curls, kissing him hard, not sure what to do with myself. "Oh my! Uhn! Yes, yes!"

* * *

><p>He was making those noises because of me. I was doing that. God, I feel outstanding.<p>

And he feels so good…

"Kurt! Ah! Oh, Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Things got blurry after a minute. There was a moment when I didn't know if I was touching my skin or his, sweat slicking our bodies, a whirlwind of emotions tangling us tighter than the sheets.<p>

Something coiled in my stomach, something wonderful that was coming hard and fast.

"BLAAINE!"

"_KURT!_"

It may not have lasted long, but my god it was so wonderful.

Tears welled in my eyes, and to my surprise, they were in his too. We smiled at each other, laughing ever so softly. We kissed, tears on our faces. I couldn't tell if it was because we were overwhelmed or happy or both.

"Come here." I pulled him into my arms, looking at him. He smiled sleepily at me.

"I think Miss Holliday was right," he mumbled.

"Me too," I whispered. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay," those gorgeous eyes fell closed.

"Sweet dreams."

He smiled a little. "No. My biggest dream is right here." He nuzzled into my chest. Tears sprang in my eyes again. "I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

My own smile grew. "I love you too, Blaine Warbler Anderson." He snorted softly, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>He was perfect. Completely and totally perfect; an angel I had all to myself. And I loved him, unconditionally.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the two boys walk down the hallway, hand in hand, babbling away, smiling sweetly.<p>

"Hey, boys," I smiled, waving a little.

"Hi, Miss Holliday," they said in unison. I smirked.

"Sleep well." They looked at each other, as if in on some inside joke.

"Definitely."

**END**

-Thank you all so much for reading this, especially this last insanely long chapter! I hope you guys liked it and I hope to hear from you again soon! God bless and keep reading!-


End file.
